


My Neighbour Shingo

by TokuSwag



Series: My Neighbour Shingo [1]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Epic Bromance, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: One day a man's life is changed forever when his neighbor kindly helps out his kids.





	1. Chapter 1

“Girls get up! It’s time for school!” Takuya yelled up the stairs amid the cacophony of barking dogs. Bustling around the kitchen in his pjs getting bags and lunches and breakfast ready all at the same time. “You’re going to be late for school!” Dog’s just dancing around his feet looking for food. “Not now!” just snapping at the animals. “Girls!” setting the food well out of the dogs reach, “Girls!” He walked up stairs and ripped open the bedroom door, just letting the five dogs in to wake the girls up. Laughing at the girlish screams drifting down the stairs. Back in the kitchen he set out breakfast at the bar, just smiling at the stomping and barking from upstairs. Young female voices snapping at animals.

 

Mitsuki, the 10 year old was the first down the stairs dressed in her uniform. Sticking her tongue out at her dad who gladly returned the gesture. He watched his 12 year old daughter Cocomi stomping down the stairs. “Dad, stop doing that! I hate it when you wake us up with the dogs!” Just finishing up packing the girls lunches “Then you should get up on time. Then I won’t have to wake you up at all” he teased as he ran up stairs to get dressed himself.

 

Ten minutes later he came down the stairs two at a time. Good work boots, old worn jeans and an old well-worn concert t-shirt with a pair of aviators hanging from the collar. His eldest audibly groaned as he walked in pulling back his hair, hair tie hanging from his teeth. Shooting her a look as he pulled the tie from his mouth. “Dad, why do you put so much effort into trying to look cool?” Cocomi jumped down from the barstool and dropped her dishes in the sink, as her father handed over her lunch and school bag. “I don’t try,” he grinned and she rolled her eyes. Mitsuki came up for her bag and lunch but Takuya held them up high so she couldn’t reach. “Dishes.” After quickly dropping them in the sink, she received her bag, lunch and a kiss to her cheek. One girl groaning and the other giggling he shuffled them towards the front door. “Say goodbye to your mother!” Both girls waved at the shrine in the hall that held a picture of their mother. “Bye, Mom!”

 

“In the car, girls!” Quickly the three of them piled into an old beater 70s Challenger, blue paint faded in spots but otherwise immaculate. Radio on as they drove down the street. “Dad, can’t we just take the bus to school in the morning? We already take it home...” Cocomi asked shyly as they pulled up. “What’s wrong with me dropping you off?” he turned around to look at both of them in the back seat as they pulled up. “Nothing!” she hopped out quickly dragging her sister behind her. He leaned out the window to wave goodbye and only got one in return from his youngest. He noticed the morning gaggle of mothers vigorously waving at him as well, giving them a wave and a smile in return he saw the time on his watch and almost peeled out in front of the school. He was going to be late to open the store.

 

He was just barely on time to open his pet store. The person from the shelter with the animals for the window was tapping his foot in irritation. Apologizing profusely he took the crate, smiling at the little puppies inside. Immediately letting them loose in the window and putting up the sign. He never carried milled animals only ones from the local shelter that needed homes. He basically just gave the shelter free advertising, it was a lucrative deal for the both of them. His store was on a corner so the animals were always visible in the window and people were always coming in and out. Rarely did anything stay for the whole week it was supposed to. Cleaning up and dropping some food and water for the pups in the window. He puttered around the shop till he decided to give the bored dogs something to do. Playing tug of war with one of them in the pen he heard the doorbell tingle. His first customer of the day.

 

\----------------

 

“What do you mean you forgot your bag, Cocomi!” Mitsuki watched her sister pull on the door knob. “I was in a hurry to get out of that stupid car before all the moms swarmed in to talk to Dad like they usually do!” stomping and sitting down on the front step. “My phone and keys were in there and I left them in the backseat of the car. Along with my lunch…” Her stomach growled loudly. “I’m hungry!” she cried out. “Are you girls locked out?” they both looked up from the stoop to see a big stranger standing at the end of the walk. He was tall, a stylishly ratty hoodie pulled up over his head, headphones hanging around his neck. Both of them a bit scared to say anything. “Are you hungry?” they noticed his hands full of plastic bags from the convenience store down the street. Girls still silent, he pulled his hood off showing a mop of brown hair and a smiling face. Setting the bags on the sidewalk he dug out a few plastic wrapped rice balls. “Still sealed! See!” throwing them to the girls. “I can’t have done anything to them. I promise. Just eat them.” Tentatively Cocomi unwrapped one and after examining it took a giant bite, smiling. “Do neither of you have a phone to call your mom with?” Mitsuki chimed back “It's just our dad and Cocomi’s phone is with her keys. I’m not old enough for a phone yet.” The big man dug around in his pocket. “Do you want to use mine?” Cocomi tried to grab her little sister before she trotted over to take this stranger’s phone. “Thank you, sir!”

 

“What do you mean the house keys and phone are in the car?” Takuya was cradling the handset against his shoulder and checking a customer out at the counter. Nodding and smiling politely as he handed them their bag. “So you're locked out of the house, wait, who's phone are you using?” leaning against the wall near the phone “What do you mean a big, nice, smiley man lent you his phone?!” a moment's pause “Sure I’ll talk to him sweetheart, give him the phone”

 

“Hello? My name is Shingo Katori and I saw your girls just hanging out on the porch on my way home from the store. They looked hungry and stuck outside.” Shingo walk a little bit away from the girls. “I didn’t really want to leave them alone out here. It’s getting dark soon and they are young.” Takuya was a little touched by this random stranger's kindness. “Is there anyone you can call?” Shingo prodded. Takuya ran his hand through his hair “No it's just us. I suppose I can close the shop an hour early and come home-” “I’ll watch them.” this nice man butt in. “What?” he was astonished. “Yeah. It's only an hour and I was just going to eat some convenience store food and sit on the couch. It’s no problem.” “I couldn’t ask you to-” Again cutting him off “Doing things alone is hard. It’s ok. Just get home when you can. I can keep them entertained and safe out here till you do.” Takuya was trying to hold back his tears of gratitude. “Thank you!”

 

\-----------------

 

His jaw dropped as he pulled up to his home. His girls were out front messing around on the lawn. Both them and a huge man were covered in multicolored chalk dust. His driveway and sidewalk was covered in brightly colored abstract art. Not an inch of it was blank. “Oh my god…” his mouth just hung open as he got out of the car. “Sorry! We got a bit carried away!” he recognized that voice as the one from the phone. Sitting on the ground with Mitsuki on his lap and Cocomi next to him in the grass wearing what could only be the other man's oversized sweatshirt. He had to be at least six feet tall, a flop of brown hair on his head and a mouth chock full of smiling teeth. Big was the only way to describe him. Everything about him was large, nose eyes, mouth, hands, feet, his body was just big and soft with a few extra pounds. Rolling up off the ground Takuya saw that his white shirt was now a multitude of colors. As were his hands and the knees of his pants. “Yeah I bought some sidewalk chalk to mix in with some paint and I pulled it out and we went a little doodle happy,” he smiled a bit embarrassed. Rubbing a hand in his hair and dragging it across his cheek not realizing he just rubbed colored dust all over his face. 

 

Takuya just snorted and bent double laughing, eventually ending up in the grass he was laughing so hard. “Dad! What’s so funny?” Cocomi just snapped at him. He just snorted and giggled at his angry daughter wearing this hilariously oversized sweatshirt. He finally calmed down just enough “Cocomi, go get your bag out of the car.” He got up and headed to the door. “You’re going to stay for dinner, right? At least come in and get cleaned up.” he looked Shingo up and down. “Ah! No, I couldn’t,” he was waving him off. “I insist, it's the least I can do.” Shingo followed the man up the front porch watching the girls push inside as soon as he opened the door. “Thank you, uh…” Shingo hesitated before stepping inside. “Oh! Takuya. My name is Takuya Kimura. You are the one I should be thanking, Shingo.”

 

Shingo stood kind of nervously in the entryway slipping off his shoes. The girls had already run upstairs to change and Takuya had already swooped out of sight. The girls were cute but he never expected their father to be so handsome. He was glad that Takuya hadn’t noticed the blush at hearing that laugh. He carefully stepped inside the house. “Shingo! Do you like dogs?” Takuya hollered from a back room. He smiled, “Yeah, I love dogs!” that's when his eye caught the shrine in the hall. He paused to pay his respects when he heard the clicking of nails on the floor and barking. Suddenly five dogs just jumped all over him. “AHH!” he just fell right in the hall being licked and sniffed by five curious animals. He was laughing and protecting his face from those tongues. “Oy! Leave him alone!” Takuya came back in trying to shoo the animals away. Tripping over one of them in the process and landing right in the arms of the other man.

 

Takuya was suddenly still. Oh, this stranger’s body was warm. Just relaxing a bit in those arms, listening to the scared animals scurry away. “Uh… Takuya?” The addressed man’s head shot up and was right in the face of a confused Shingo. “Oh! Uh… Sorry.” He sat up. “It’s just… It’s nothing. I’m sorry about the dogs.” He got up and held his hand out to pull Shingo off the floor. “They get excited with new people. Want a beer?” he was desperately trying to change the subject from what just happened. “Yeah! I love beer.” Shingo put on his best nonchalant smile. The man had just snuggled into his arms on the floor. It must have been a while for him. He knew he was snuggly but not so much a total stranger would just cuddle up to him on a whim.

 

Following him into the kitchen and sitting at the bar as Takuya started to cook. He dropped a beer in front of Shingo as he was pulling out ingredients. “So tell me about yourself(!)” Shingo spilled his story as he watched Takuya's hands fly over the food. He was 34, a freelance artist and lived in the apartment building on the next block. He had three roommates who were a pain in the butt to deal with but were his best friends. 

 

Shingo listened intently to Takuya describing his family life. The two girls being born, opening the pet store, losing his wife four years ago. Shingo noticed his eyes were still full of pain. He must have really loved her. The girls coming down out of their room for dinner, setting the table, and carrying the food over. “Looks like you have everything handled here,” Shingo remarked, sipping on his third beer. “Only now that the girls are older. It was much, much harder in the beginning.”

 

Sitting down to the table and digging in. The first bite went in Shingo's mouth and his eyes bulged out from his head. “DELICIOUS!” The other three just stopped to watch the big man savor the taste. “Do you live on convenience store food Shingo?” Chewing through a big bite, “I can cook but I'm far too lazy and usually up at weird hours, so I don't want to wake anyone,” stuffing another bite in quickly. “Goro works the same hours as me sometimes and will make me food if I'm working but not if I am just laying about. Tsuyopon makes Korean and health food,” he screwed up his nose a little, “It's good sometimes. And Nakai's recipes all involve rice plus x equals a meal.” 

 

Takuya couldn’t help but smile at this whole scene, this man was like a big kid. “You four really do sound like bachelors,” he snorted. Shingo smiled, a bit embarrassed “Yeah, none of us really have a steady girlfriend or anything.”

 

Cleaning up the table Shingo insisted on doing the dishes. “Put the girls to bed, I'll do them!” By the time Takuya came down to see Shingo again he was scrubbing the last of the pans. He picked up a towel and started drying. “Thank you,” he said quietly. Those big ears perked up. “For what?” Takuya was just looking at the plate he was drying off “For everything today.” A comfortable silence was held between them for a while. Shingo finally picking up his own towel to help finish the drying. “Do you want some help?” Takuya almost dropped his plate, “Seriously?!” Shingo just leaned on the counter. “I can do my job whenever and wherever really. I like the girls and,” he turned and gave Takuya a smile that somehow made his stomach flop, “I like you.” Shingo looked down at his wriggling toes, “You have had a tough time these past few years and need some support, right?”

 

Takuya was just silent, he couldn’t even process the kindness of this stranger. Shingo clapped him on the shoulder. “It's settled then! I’ll help you out and watch the girls after school!”


	2. Chapter 2

Takuya was more relaxed than he had ever been since his wife died. Shingo had only been around a few months but he had become a giant blessing. He didn’t have to worry about the girls in the afternoons anymore, especially now that Shingo had a key. The big man had refused money, saying dinner was enough of a payment. He was a bit bizarre in fashion and personality but he was wonderful with the girls. He had even started coming over on weekends and to help out and keep an eye on the kids while Takuya was at the store. This was one of those Saturdays.

Shingo answered the door to see one of his roommates staring him in the face. “Goro! What are you doing here?” he hissed. “You kept saying you have two cute girls you hang out with here. It’s my day off and I’m bored.” He pushed past Shingo into the house. “Goro! I think you have the wrong idea!” Shingo was trying to grab him and pull him back outside, but Goro dodged the big man’s hands. “You don't need to keep two cute girls to yourself, share with your best friend!” Striding into the house he was just chased by the big man. “No, I hate you! Get out!”

Goro entered the living room with a flourish only to stop short and almost get run over by Shingo. It was too late, the two little girls spotted him. “Shingo, is he your friend?! He’s so pretty!” The girls exclaimed from their place on the floor. The coffee table covered in a board game and drinks everywhere. “Yes, girls, Goro is one of my roommates. I need to talk to him a moment. Mitsuki, take your turn I’ll be back.”said Shingo dragging the astonished man back into the hall. “Shingo, what are you doing?” Goro got a punch in the arm for that accusatory face. “I babysit, you pervert! Did you really think I was here messing around with two chicks every day?!” The other man was rubbing the pain in his arm away. “Yes! I never thought you would be babysitting! Is the mom attractive or something?”He got a punch to the other arm. “The mom is not in the picture! You know getting in people pants is not the only reasons people do things!”

Just pouting and rubbing his arm Goro spotted a picture in the hall. “Are you sure that's not the reason?” he picked up a picture of Takuya in a pair of swim trunks just spraying one of the dogs with water and laughing. Shingo snatched it from him, “No! I am not trying to get in anyone’s pants! It’s a nice family and they need some help,” he nicely put the picture back on the table. “Then why are you red, Shingo?” The addressed man whipped around and shoved Goro out of the way. “Go home!” he hissed at him as he went back into the living room.

Shingo plopped back down with the girls in the living room. “Is your friend not staying?” Cocomi asked shyly. “No he had to-” “Of course I am. Rather! I can’t resist two girls as beautiful as you two.” Goro sat down across from Shingo. “So, tell me how Shingo started helping you guys out?” The other man knew there was no way to fight his friends host powers. Damn nosey jerk.

“Your dad owns a pet store?” Goro had been sitting and listening to the girls’ chatter for over an hour. Finally joining in on the game as well. Shingo was surprised, the other man was genuinely interested. He had never seen him around kids before and he did rather well, Shingo had always assumed he didn’t like kids. Cocomi ran and got her phone “Look what he got in today! Aren’t they cute?” Shingo snatched her phone. “Goro doesn’t need to see those sweetheart, it's okay.” He felt his skin crawl under the other man’s glare. “Give me the phone, Shingo!” The scared man just shook his head and held the phone to his chest. He could feel the other man’s annoyed aura flaring up. This was going to be bad.

He leaped at Shingo trying to get the phone. He stretched it just out of the other man’s reach, “NO, GORO, YOU CAN’T HAVE A CAT!” the host wasn’t listening and was desperately trying to see the cute animals on the device. The two girls started cracking up. “Screw Nakai! LET ME SEE!” he punched Shingo in the gut so he bent over and the older man could snatch the phone. Goro just snuggled up with the two girls and cooed over the pictures. Finally gasping at the last little gray one. Staring at it for a moment in silence. “Is there something wrong, Goro-chan?” Cocomi had taken an interest in Shingo’s friend, much to his annoyance. “Don’t? you girls want to go visit your dad?” Goro flashed them a smile. “Yes!” ”NO!” Shingo finally put his foot down. “You can’t have a cat! We agreed-” he just stopped as all three of them were giving him begging eyes. “I just want to see it, Shingo, I know I can’t take it home,” Goro whined. “He really wants to see the kitty, Shingo! Let’s go see the kitty!” Mitsuki tugged on his hand. That evil man had gotten the girls on his side. “But we have no way to get there! So we can’t-” Goro slowly pulled out his car keys and jingled them. Cheers and smiles erupted. Shingo knew he had lost.

Takuya looked up from stocking the shelves to see a handsome man with his face plastered in his front window. Two little girls trying to drag him inside. Not till he saw Shingo towering over the three of them did he realize those were his little girls. Furrowing his brow, Cocomi popped in the door with a jingle of the bell. “Dad! Can Goro-chan play with the cats?” Takuya just nodded as Mitsuki dragged this new guy in. (She was holding his hand which slightly annoyed him.) Shingo just trudging in after the happy trio. “I’m sorry, Takuya. My roommate stopped by and there was a big misunderstanding and he saw the pictures of the cats and now I am sure he won’t leave without one and Nakai is going to kill me.” He sighed and planted his forehead on the shorter man’s shoulder. Takuya just reached up and stroked his hair comfortingly. “He looks like a good guy, it's okay.” The other man’s hair was soft; just concentrating on the strands running through his fingers. “Are you sure? He’s a host. Some people don’t like their kids near such _unsavory type_ _s._ ” Those last two words dripping with sarcasm as if he had had to defend the man many times before. Fingers still tangled in that brown hair, he watch the girls and Goro play with the cats. “A man with that bright of a smile over a kitten can’t be a bad guy. Plus it seems the girls like him.” Shingo just groaned and snuggled into that hand more. Just bear hugging Takuya for comfort at the same time. The smaller man was in pain but happy. It had been a long time since he was hugged like this.

“Shingo, I am taking this gray one home,” Goro said nonchalantly playing with a kitten. Shingo just whipped around, “NO! Nononononononono!” Making a giant X with his arms, “No way! Nakai will blame me!” Goro’s face was blank and determined. “I’m taking it home. This is my kitten now.” Just walking towards Takuya, “What else do I need?” Shingo ended up eventually carrying the basket for him. Scratching the kitten's head every time it peaked over his friend's shoulder. Even he had stubbornly fallen for the little thing. Shingo had quickly shuffled Goro and the girls out so Takuya could close up.

\---------------------------

Shingo was just fearing going home after their little adventure, knowing a shrill “WHY DID YOU SHOW HIM A PICTURE OF CATS?” was going to break his eardrums. Goro had been begging and pleading to get one for months, and while he and Tsu hadn’t minded, Nakai stubbornly refused. He knew that he wouldn't make Goro get rid of the cat but he would be grumpy. He was slowly drying the dinner dishes just thinking about it. “Is everything okay, Shingo?” Takuya just rubbed his back. “It sounds like you have had a hard day. You want to hang here for a bit? I was going to have some drinks and watch a movie.”

Both of them were a bit tipsy, on the couch. Movie long over, two six-packs littering the table and a bottle of whiskey opened. Takuya hadn’t gotten this drunk in a long time. “He thought you were just sleeping with two women every day?” Giggling all over the bigger man, head falling in his lap. “Yes! The pervert! Then he thought I must be sleeping or trying to sleep with one of their parents!” Shingo laughed but the other man was silent. One of his big hands landed on Takuya’s head, “Your hair is so soft…” he said casually just petting him. Slowly the other man sat up, not letting that hand fall from his head. Silently running his hand through Shingo's own hair. Finally just leaning forward and closing the gap.

Shingo was shocked but didn’t resist, eventually opening his mouth for Takuya's tongue. Just making a few pleased noises. Takuya was a good kisser. Bodies shifting to more comfortable positions, the older man just straddled across his lap, leaning on him. Shingo didn't even know how long he sat there kissing that man. He didn't seem to have any interest in moving any farther. Finally Takuya let go of his abused lips and just laid his head on that firm shoulder. Shingo continued holding him for a while, till he realized that Takuya was lightly snoring. He carried him upstairs to bed, tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight. Locking the door behind him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Takuya didn’t remember. Even if he did he never acted any different around Shingo. The younger man didn’t want to bring it up but he really wanted to kiss Takuya again. It had been the first time in a long while he felt a connection with another person. This whole thing was frustrating as hell. 

 

Takuya came home from work like usual, walking into the living room his eyes were drawn to one thing. “SHINGO, YOU’RE BLOND!” The other man’s hair was cut shorter and dyed bright blond. Just stunned at Takuya’s reaction to his change, Shingo paused holding a knife above the matte board he was cutting. “Yeah… I dye my hair a lot!” Grinning as he went back to work. “Doesn’t he look good, Dad?” Cocomi teased, “Much better than that old brown hair!” Takuya shot the girl a dirty look. He should have never told her what had happened that night. “What’s the occasion?” he asked as he stepped up looking over the other man’s elbow.

 

“I have a big presentation tomorrow to hopefully get a contracted position with a big men’s fashion magazine. Figured I needed a haircut,” he said, concentrating, drawing a steady hand across that board. “Dad! You should see his art!” Cocomi dived into a pile by the table pulling out Shingo’s small portfolio. Flipping through page by page of abstract works, cartoons, photos and graphic design work. Each and every one beautiful and fantastic. “You’re good at this, Shingo!” The big man’s lips twitched into a smile, “Did you think I could make a living doing this if I wasn’t good?” 

 

Takuya started making dinner as he kept up the chatter, “This is a good opportunity for you isn’t it?” Shingo sighed, “I’m so nervous! I have to be there early in the morning tomorrow and it’s downtown. It’s going to be a giant pain on the train with all this.” Takuya didn’t look up from his task, “I could always take you if it's early enough in the morning. You would have to find a way back, though. Or you could just take the car for your meeting and bring it back. Leave your art in there, the train ride back won’t be as bad.” He looked up to see Shingo with his phone snapping his picture. “Hey!” He threw a towel at him. “It was such a perfect moment, though!” he protested. “Clean the junk off the table so we can eat!” he snapped but he went back to work smiling.

 

Shingo was checking his phone in the middle of dinner. “Oh! Goro can pick me up after the meeting is over. So I just need a ride in the morning.” Mitsuki just chimed in, “Sleepover?” Cocomi instantly ran with it, “Yeah, Dad, wouldn’t it be easier if he just stayed the night?” This is what he gets for having to have “a feelings talk” (he would never be ready for the whole talk) with her and admitting he kissed Shingo. “It would be easier, but you only live a block down the street, it's up to you. We just have the couch here.” The blonde was trying to read his friend's face, did he remember? If he did, did he regret it, or was he just nervous? Screw it. “Yeah that will probably be easier on the both of us. I would just have to head home and grab some clothes.” 

 

Dinner was over and cleaned up, Shingo had left to go get some pajamas and his clothes for the meeting. Takuya was in his bathroom shirtless, brushing his teeth when Cocomi burst in, closing the door behind her. “Dad! Tell him!” Spitting out the foam he just pointed his toothbrush at her, “Stay out of it.” And he went back to brushing his teeth. “Dad!” She stomped over and poked him in the side as hard as she could. “It’s been a long time since you’ve done it, right?” Takuya choked and spit toothpaste all over the large mirror. “Why are you even? How do you know about that?!” Hands on her hips, “I’m 12, not dumb and go to school. I know about the things girls do with boys! Kissing and stuff! And I know that boys can do that with boys and girls can do it with girls!” Takuya was just frozen in shock. This was the first realization that one of his little girls was not so little anymore. “I know that people get really lonely and sad when they don’t have someone to cuddle and kiss.” Takuya was mentally relieved, she didn’t seem to quite know about sex yet. “Mom has been gone four years! And you haven’t tried to find someone new at all! But he is here and likes you and you like him, so do something!” One of her lips curled up in angry defiance, and Takuya couldn’t help but smile, seeing that same face in the mirror lots of times. He kneeled to her level and hugged her close “It's a little more complicated than that, Honey. Especially between two guys…” She just held him tight, “I know, Dad. I’m not saying I want the two of you to get married. Having one hot dad is enough.” Takuya was confused by that comment. “But I want you to be happy and he makes you happy. Please try. Don’t push him away. Mom would want you too…”

 

Their comfortable cuddle lasted a few minutes before Takuya piped up, “What do you mean hot dad?” She groaned loudly, pulling from his arms. “Do you not notice at all? Everyday all the other kids’ moms try to talk to you and offer to do things to help you out!” Takuya went back to getting ready for bed just lathering up his face with soap “Honey, they are just nice not-” Interrupted by a mocking tone. “Don’t you just want to put your hands in his hair? Have you seen how those clothes hug his body? Do you think he might be a model? I know where he can put his lips. I bet he is a bit wild in the sac-” His hand flew over her mouth to make her stop. Absolutely mortified at all the comments. “This is why you want to take the bus to school, isn’t it?” she just nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” He let her go and shoved her towards the door. “Wait? Two hot dads?” She rolled her eyes, “Dad, have you ever really looked at Shingo? He is super handsome.” She just snapped the door shut behind her. Running across the room after her and just ripping the door open and yelling into the hall, “YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE THINKING BOYS ARE HANDSOME!”

 

Shingo just walked in on Takuya half naked and yelling at the top of the stairs, bangs tied back, soap covering half his face. Instantly he ran forward and crouched on the stairs snapping a picture of him. “Shingo!” The angry man flew down the stairs at him. He actually got a few more pictures before he had to hold his phone high out of reach, laughing at the other man’s struggles to reach it. His body just wriggling up against his as the shorter man jumped. He couldn’t help it. Just swooping down for a quick peck on the lips, then able to escape he uploaded all his photos. “They’re in the cloud now. You’ll never get them!” Big grin on his face. His smile fell at Takuya’s frozen shock. “Oh! I just… you know, what happened before… I mean, you might not remember you were drunk and-” His babbling was cut off by Takuya suddenly in his face and pulling him down by the front of his shirt. It wasn’t long enough for Shingo to be more than shocked. Some soap had gotten on his face. “I just need some time… please be patient with me?” Takuya couldn’t even look him in the eye he was so embarrassed. The big man just nodded watching Takuya stalk off upstairs.

 

“GOOD, YOU DID IT!”

“GO TO BED, COCOMI!”

 

\-----------------

 

Having another person around in the morning threw everyone off. Takuya burst into his bathroom to find Shingo just getting out of the shower. Water running down his body from his blonde hair, front only covered by the towel in his hand. His eyes flicked up and down his body. Shingo was obviously very fit but not defined at all. A bit fluffy from his love of food and beer but not in a way that was unattractive. Far from it.

 

Shingo was stuck. Takuya was naked. Completely naked. It was a beautiful image of tan skin and muscle. The perfect boxer’s body. He wanted it. But the other man said he needed some time so he swallowed his lust. “Sorry, the girls were in the other bathroom, but you can take a shower, do you mind if I do my hair?” “Oh!” He started to try and cover himself with his hands and failing. “Yeah, it’s ok. You gotta make sure you look nice, right?” Trying to keep the situation light and not get more distracted that they all might be late. He hopped past Shingo and into the shower. The aura comfortable but tight with sexual tension. Sliding a washcloth over his body he could hear the other man rummaging around and drying his hair. He was almost regretting his comment about needing time. Currently he was feeling like he wanted to go from zero to bedroom. But if he immediately jumped on him he knew he would ruin it.

 

Grabbing a towel and opening the curtain, he got an eye full of Shingo’s behind in tight, black, underwear. Round and full, how had he not noticed it before? His hands twitched, wanting to run all over it, give it a good squeeze. Just walking up behind him leaning over him to get his own hair brush. Both of them just fixing their hair in silence. He almost broke, when Shingo noticed his phone. “Shit the time!” All the sexual tension in the room shattered. Both of them just running around trying to get dressed.

 

Like a whirlwind both of them grabbed bags, lunches and girls, and shoved them into the car. “Shingo, you look so cool! Not like you at all,” Mitsuki beamed from the backseat. He made a silly face at her, “I’m still me don’t worry.” Cocomi pouted, “Today is going to be extra bad.” Cocking his head to the side Takuya filled him in. “She told me last night that the mom’s that come talk to me every morning seem to have an ulterior motive.” He waggled his eyebrows and Shingo just busted up in the front seat. “We have to leave quickly again today so there won’t be time to talk. I promise.” Pulling up to the school and letting the girls out. Takuya could see the mom’s waving and murmuring. Suddenly Shingo was across his lap in the seat and hanging out the window. “Bye girls! See you later!” he waved vigorously. The girls giggling at the shocked women and waving back. Takuya biting his lip at the big wiggling man across his lap. He hadn’t been horny for years and after admitted to himself he was attracted to Shingo he seemed to be 14 again and constantly wanting. “That’ll give those women something to talk about,” he Shingo grinned as he landed back into the seat. Cackling as they drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have at all been possible with out my very special beta reader who I started this for in the first place and because of her it ended up the full robust story that it is!
> 
> (does get explicit in later chapters. they will be marked)


End file.
